Zero vs Schneizel
by Windrises
Summary: Zero tries to finally defeat Prince Schneizel, but the prince is prepared.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Lelouch Lamperouge (dressed as Zero) was with the Black Knights. Prince Schneizel's sidekicks had been attacking the Black Knights a lot recently. Zero was trying to think about how to take care of Schneizel. Zero said "We've already wasted too much time. We need to attack the prince. In fact tonight we'll finally battle him."

Kaname Ohgi replied "It would be really good if we could defeat the prince, but I don't think we're ready for that."

Zero said "Ohgi it's time to be heroes, not cowards. Tonight the Black Knights will attack the prince's henchmen while I take care of the prince."

Diethard Ried happily replied "This'll be my biggest news story of the year. Prince Schneizel and my Zero battling it out. I'll win a Academy Award for world's most exciting broadcaster."

Ohgi said "They don't have a broadcasting Academy Award."

Diethard replied "They'll make one for this year and they'll give one out every year in my honor. They'll even name it after me."

Zero said "This isn't the right time to feed your ego Diethard."

Diethard replied "But my ego is hungry."

Zero angrily said "Put your ego on a diet."

Diethard replied "My ego is skinny enough."

Zero said "Your ego weighs more than my house."

Diethard replied "Then your house needs to gain weight."

A few hours later the Black Knights started attacking Prince Schneizel's sidekicks. Prince Schneizel said "The silly knights are attacking again."

Kanon asked "Do you want me and the others to take care of them?"

Prince Schneizel replied "Of course. Show those weaklings how weak they are."

Prince Schneizel's sidekicks started beating up the Black Knights. During the battle Zero broke into the prince's hideout. Zero said "I hope that the guards don't notice me."

Guard # 1 said "I notice something."

Guard # 2 looked around and replied "I see Zero."

Guard # 1 said "Zero's not allowed to be in the prince's hideout. The prince would fire us if we didn't get rid of him."

Guard # 2 replied "We'll get rid of him quickly."

Zero said "I'm too hard to defeat. A couple of lame guards can't stop my awesomeness." The guards tried to punch Zero. They managed to punch Zero a few times, but it didn't hurt him that much. Zero used his geass on the guards and said "Get a new job as the guards of the garbage dump."

Guard # 1 said "Okay Zero."

Guard # 2 replied "Lets go stop weirdos who try to steal the high quality stuff in the garbage dump."

Prince Schneizel walked in and said "Hi Zero. I'm surprised that you finally came here."

Zero responded "It seems like you underestimated how powerful and cool I am."

Prince Schneizel said "Actually you underestimated how big your imagination is. You're a young, untrained, and unguarded fool who thinks that he can get rid of the most dangerous and royal people in the world."

Zero responded "I'm way cooler than you are. In fact you're pretty lame."

Prince Schneizel said "You're so weak that you try to intimidate me by saying cheap insults. If you're going to insult me you could at least spend the money for less cheap insults. If I give you gift card will you purchase some insults that are more impactful?"

Zero asked "Don't you know about the awesome things I did?"

Prince Schneizel replied "The things you've done are mean spirited and unimpressive, not awesome."

Zero proudly said "I got rid of Prince Clovis."

Prince Schneizel replied "Getting rid of Prince Clovis is easy. I was going to get rid of Clovis in a more clever and fancy way."

Zero said "Well Clovis was kind of a weakling, but Princess Euphemia was a true challenge that I overcome. She got rid of hundreds of innocent people. Thankfully I saved the world from her wrath." Prince Schneizel rolled his eyes. Zero asked "Why do you doubt me?"

Prince Schneizel responded "Princess Euphemia was a generous person before you corrupted her mind with your geass."

Zero asked "How do you know about my geass?"

Prince Schneizel answered "I bribed V. V."

Zero punched the prince. The prince punched back. Zero kicked the prince. The prince grabbed Zero and threw him across the room. Zero crash landed on the ground. While Zero tried to recover the prince took off Zero's mask. Prince Schneizel said "I'm surprised that you're Lelouch."

Zero asked "Didn't V. V. tell you about that?"

Prince Schneizel answered "It takes a lot of money to even get him to answer one question."

Zero said "Even though we don't get along that well we're family. I hope you don't tell the world my secret identity."

Prince Schneizel replied "The world doesn't need to know, but the Black Knights do." The prince grabbed Zero and threw him outside without his mask on.

Kaname Ohgi said "We lost the fight."

Diethard replied "It was a fun adventure."

General Tohdoh looked around and found Zero. Tohdoh said "It seems like Zero lost the fight to the prince."

Diethard said "Zero's mask isn't on."

Kaname Ohgi replied "That guy looks like a teenage punk."

Tohdoh said "I hate to question Zero, but is this really him? I figured Zero would look much wiser and less like a punk."

Diethard replied "I've made lots of fan art about Zero with his mask on and this punk doesn't look like any of my well done drawings."

Kaname Ohgi said "This is a fake Zero. We should attack this troublemaker before he wakes up and attacks us."

Tohdoh replied "Excellent plan Ohgi." The Black Knights attacked Zero. Zero was too worn out to win the battle. 10 minutes later the Black Knights stopped attacking Zero. Zero snuck back into the prince's hideout and got his mask back.

A few minutes later Zero walked up to the Black Knights with his mask on. Zero said "Don't try to attack me."

Kaname Ohgi replied "None of us would attack you, but we attacked a punk that was trying to be like you." Zero facepalmed.


End file.
